Telecommunication systems today can be in hardware form, as illustrated by the system known as OpenScape Office MX from Siemens Enterprise Communications GmbH & Co. KG, a standalone system in a 19″ housing with pre-installed software, which can act as the control unit and connect up to 1,000 telecommunication terminals with each other via networking. Another telecommunication system from the same manufacturer is OpenScape Office LX, a system that can be operated in software form through a Linux server on any platform, whereby up to 1,000 telecommunication terminals can be connected with each other through this system via networking. With these systems it is possible to play an announcement or hold music (e.g., the contents of a media file such as an audio file), to the user of a telecommunication terminal who did not request it. An audio file, in WAV or MP3 format, for example, can be stored locally on the telecommunication system for this purpose. Even in networked systems, the announcement or hold music is stored locally on each networked system, so each telecommunication system must have its own announcement or hold music. The disadvantage to locally storing one or more audio files on the telecommunication system is that, with networked telecommunication systems, each system must have its own separate announcement or hold music, and storing the audio file on the telecommunication system is often a complicated process, so that only an administrator or user with specialized knowledge about the telecommunication system can locally store and/or change the audio file.
We have determined that a new system, device, computer readable medium, and method are needed to permit media files to be more effectively called up for use by a telecommunication system of devices of such a system.